NightShift HTTYD
by Nightshift the Dragon Shifter
Summary: In this Fanfic, the story is told through the eyes of Matt or to the dragons, Nightshift. Born into a abusive human family, Nightshift was taken in by a family night furies and learned that he was a Shifter, the only type that can become human and dragon. After years being raised by the dragons, Nightshift stumbled upon Berk and befriended Hiccup and that was only the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

'This is Berk. It snows nine months of the year and where all crazy breaks loose. Not like the Berserkers, thank the gods, but still a bit crazy since we have dragons.' At the village hall there sits a group of teens eating together, those are my friends, well most of them anyway. 'There is Astrid, a warrior who's quite hot-headed if you get on her bad side and her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly. Fishlegs, a very smart person who's quite large for his age and his Gronkle, Meatlug. Then there is Snotlout with his Monstrous Nightmare, Hookfang, and the twins, Tuffnut and Ruffnut and their Zippleback, Barf and Belch. The reason why I said most of them is because even though I get along with the twins, they still are a bit of a handful, and Snotlout, ooohhhh, when we first met for the first time he was not the most friendliest viking and a showoff. Oh, and the boy with the prosthetic leg, that's my best friend Hiccup. He was the first and only viking to ever accept me into the village before the peace and we have a lot in common. For example, we weren't accepted in our villages and were treated very lowly. Hiccup told me once that his father ignored him most of his life, and was nicknamed the 'Useless' and asked about my father. I became hesitant, but when I looked at Hiccup's eyes I saw understanding, kindness, and a friend. I told him my darkest secret, that my father beat me and the village shunned me as the 'Wretch'. Hiccup was horrified and hugged me, telling me that I have a friend to care for me. I cried and that was when we became the best of friends. Later that day, Stoick came to me and overheard me and his son's conversation, and told me that I will always be treated well here. He opened his home as my home as well and I got closer to the Haddock family, especially Hiccup. That was perhaps the best day of my life ever.'

While my friends were sitting around eating, a black dragon came out of nowhere and snatched Snotlout's chicken. "H-Hey!" Snotlout yelled to the thief. 'Oh thats Toothless, he's a night fury, the offspring of lightning and death itself, he's Hiccup's other best friend and his dragon.' Toothless chortles and swallows the chicken whole, ticking Snotlout who was red in anger. The Great hall's door opens, revealing a boy at least Hiccup's size but with a bit more muscle, black hair and a scar across his left eye, and his eyes are forest green like Toothless. 'Oh that's me. I know I don't look like much, but cross me, my friends and family, especially the dragons and you'll wish you'd never met me. Although, that rarely happens since I'm always kind and extremely calm in situations but tick me off you'll get my heart striking glares that rivals Astrid's herself and even she flinches.'

Toothless turned his head to the sound and perked up by the sight of the boy. Toothless roared in joy and pounced on the boy and started licking him. "Gah! Toothless! what are you-No! HAHA-Stop it! HAHAHA! Do it to Hiccup!" The boy laughed. **"Not until you say it!"** Toothless laughed still licking the boy. 'Oh I can understand dragons and Toothless is also my-.' "Toothless." Hiccup glared playfully to his dragon. The boy couldn't stand it. "O-Ok! HAHA! I love you too, Toothless! You'll always be-HAHA-my protective and loving brother! HAHAHA!" Toothless finally stopped and nuzzled the boy. **"And you will always be my loving little brother, Nightshift." **'Oh that's my dragon name, my human name is Matt.'** "Oh of course, you prideful eal-eater."** The boy spoke in dragon. **"PRIDEFUL!?"** Toothless growled. Astrid smirked at the sight of the boy and Toothless playfulness. "Hey Matt, if your done I saved you a spot by me and Hiccup, and there's fish." Matt perked up at the sound of fish and quickly vaulted over the table to sit by the two. "What's with you and fish?" Tuffnut asked playfully then Ruffnut punched him in the face. "OW!" "HEY! Leave my babe alone!" Ruffnut said. 'Yeah Ruffnut has a crush on me; I will always have nightmares.' Toothless shuddered in disgust. **"I do hope that a female night fury will come to our island soon." **Matt lifted his eyebrow while shuddering off Ruffnut's advances. **"Are we still doing this conversation, again?" **Matt asked annoyed in dragon not wanting to let his friends hear this conversation. **"You want Ruffnut as your mate?" **Toothless retorted. Matt almost threw up his fish but he was able to hold it in. **"Of course not! But who wants me as a mate. They'll have you since your bigger, stronger, and smarter than me." **Toothless couldn't believe that he was hearing this from his brother, how could he think those things!? He's acting like Hiccup. **"WHO WANTS YOU AS A MATE!? Don't say those things! They will go head over tail for YOU! You have great skills at both fighting and flying and besides they will look for a mate that will show them love and be there for them, and You are capable of that! And by the way your not smarter, YOU'RE the SMARTEST!" **

Their argument gathered the teens attention, with mixed emotions. "A-Are they going to be f-fine?" Fishlegs stuttered. "Of course they'll be fine." Snotlout said with a nervous voice. "You think he'll become scaly again?" Tuffnut said gleefully. Ruffnut nodded frantically. 'Toothless was always like this. Trying to find me a mate. And it ticked me off. But we always made up.' "Toothless, I don't know what's up with you this time but IS FINDING ME A MATE GOING TO SOLVE YOUR PROBLEM, REPTILE!" Matt yelled in Norse. Matt then realized that his friends was watching and heard what he had said with shocked impressions. Matt blushed with his entire face red and ran in embarrassment. 'Yeah not my greatest moment.' Toothless was sad, he didn't mean to be mad at his brother, he just wanted him to be happy and hopefully his future mate showed him love like his family did many winters ago. Hiccup saw his dragon's state and patted him. "Hey it's ok, bud. I'm sure you didn't mean it but what's this talk about Matt having a mate?" Then Hiccup came to a realization. "It's Ruff isn't it?" Toothless nodded and shook his head saying both. Then a thought came to Hiccup, "You don't want him to be with a human do you?." Toothless smirked. The teens were quiet until, Stoick and Gobber came over. 'Stoick is the Chief and Hiccup's father, but they don't look alike. Gobber is the blacksmith and best friend to Stoick, he lost his left arm and right foot during the dragon raids.' "What's going on, lad, your dragon became crazy and started roaring across from the hall." Gobber said with his mugged prosthetic to his mouth. "Sorry Gobber, Toothless and Matt had another argument again." Hiccup said. "What was it this time?" Stoick asked. "I have no idea. Uh ...but Matt yelled something about Toothless finding him a dragon for a mate, apparently they have been arguing about it since the red death's death." Hiccup nervously said. Gobber was confused on why Hiccup's dragon wanted Matt to have a dragon for a mate "But Matt's not a dragon." Gobber said. "Actually, Gobber, he is." Fishlegs spoke up. 'Yeah you weren't expecting that were you.' It was silent for a full minute until Gobber laughed maniacally. "HAHAHAHA! Matt is A DRAGON! HAHAHA! HEH. You youngsters-" Gobber stopped when he saw the unamused and serious faces of the teens. Gobber looked to Stoick, who nodded. It was silent until he finally spoke. "Your serious? Was he born a dragon or….I wouldn't say magic he's too pure, but still is he or is he human." **"Born a dragon? I wish. He would make a good dragon though." **Stormfly squawked. Toothless heard and smirked. **"He's already a good dragon but….Don't you mean good mate?"** he chuffed. Stormfly quickly turned her head to the side of her rider blushing furiously. 'Stormfly is also attracted to me, I don't understand why, were different species of dragon and yet there have been different species interbreeding but at least she's not Ruffnut, but I'm not attractive to her. "Easy Stormfly. And Matt is human….in a way." Astrid said. "Actually, we don't really know his origins" Hiccup realized, "but we learned he's a Shifter according to the dragons." Stoick's eyebrows rose. "Shifter? I've heard of them in legends but they disappeared long ago since the first war between us vikings and dragons." Fishlegs instantly jumped. "W-Wait your not speaking of the Dragon's Claw are you?" he said gleefully. **"Dragon's Claw? Never heard of it but if it speaks of the Shifters, Nightshift may want to hear it." **Toothless said to himself. "Don't need to, I'm already here." Matt came beside Toothless. "It's a long story, but I'd like to learn how Matt became who he is now." Gobber said smiling at the boy with new recognition. Matt smirked while his eyes become slitted. "You know about my secret then? Good, I'll tell you but it's going to be a long story."

The Raid

'I was born on an island where its name I have long forgotten, but to the dragons they called it Demon Shores.' A deadly nadder shot its magnesium fire at a catapult destroying it while a zippleback gassed a nearby house igniting it causing a big explosion. A large warrior grabbed a monstrous nightmares neck and snaps it, killing it instantly. 'That warrior was the Chief and my father, Argur the Relentless, may he rest in Hel.' "Chief they're going for him again!" one of his men yelled while stabbing a Gronkle. The Chief was angry and furiously yelled, "WHY DO YOU DEMONS WANT THAT USELESS WRETCH OF A SON OF MINE!" and smashed his war axe in the skull of a Rumblehorn charging and then went limp. Above the battlefield, two Night Furies dived with a screech. "NIGHT FURIES!" one viking yelled. "GET DOWN!" another yelled. The furries shot their plasma blasts at the catapults and flew out of range. One Night Fury, a female, spoke to her mate. **"Where is he? Has anyone seen him?"** The male spoke this time. **"A few nadders have spotted him and are trying to catch him but as always he's making it difficult for us." "I just want him where he should belong." **Then the female Night Fury's eyes slitted. **"I REFUSE TO LET THAT MONSTER OWN HIM AND MAKE HIM SUFFER ANY LONGER!" "We will succeed, my mate. He will become one of us and he will become your hatchling, and you will finally give him the love he deserves." **The male nuzzled his mate while the latter smiled.

Meanwhile three nadders were chasing a six-year old Matt. "HELP!" Matt screamed. **"WE ARE TRYING TO HELP YOU, NOW STOP RUNNING!"** a nadder spoke. **"He can't understand us so….SHUT UP AND KEEP CHASING!" **another nadder squawked. The leader of the nadders thought out loud . **"If only we can communicate with him, he's just scared and only wants to be safe. Wait, perhaps mentally I can speak to him." **The Nadder focused his mind on the child and noticed that Matt flinched meaning he had gotten in. Matt felt strange like something was in his head but he kept running from the nadders. **Turn left**. What? Matt was confused but he did as he was told but it was a dead end. Matt turned and saw the nadders but like the other times they don't show ill will towards him. Why? One Nadder stepped forward bowing its head. **Forgive me but you must come with us, **the voice spoke in his head. What? Why would... but his thoughts were interrupted by the sight of a Night Fury. NO, TWO NIGHT FURIES! The smaller Night fury spotted the boy and started to walk towards him and then he heard a female voice in his head. **I don't mean you harm child, I only wish to bring you home so you will be loved again.** The voice was so soothing so calm. Matt felt something when he looked into the violet eyes of the dragon. And then he spoke in a language that felt foreign to him. **"Who are you?" **The smaller Nightfury gasped but quickly cooed. **"You truly are a dragon in soul. My name is Violet and this is my mate, Stryke. We want you to come with us and become our hatchling."** Matt didn't understand. Why would the dragons, Night furies no less, want him to become their hatchling. **"B-But, what of f-father?"** Matt stuttered. The dragon, Violet, snarled and her eyes became slitted. **"Why do you care? He's nothing but an abusive brute and has a mate that only cares about their strongest offspring, who doesn't even love his own BROTHER!" **She roared. Then she cooed softly again and said "**Please, we can show you what it is like to be loved by a real family."** **"We can become your real family, Matt, just come with us."** Stryke spoke softly with his gruff voice and yellow piercing eyes. Matt thought and thought and found a solution.** "You need to prove it then."** Violet nodded her head frantically. **"Yes! Yes! Tell us!" "You must not come here again, no more raiding or harming the tribe in any way, and you must stop chasing me for two months."** Violet's eyes widen and then furrowed with her pupils slit and her teeth unsheathed. **"I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT MONSTER TO KEEP YOU IN CHAINS ANY LONGER," **then she calmed. **"But if this is what you want then I will respect your decision on one condition, I will place a few terrors in the forest to keep an eye on you and if you need to speak your mind, you can go to them or if you want to speak to me, say my name in your mind and I will respond, physically or mentally." **Matt thought this was fair but he didn't expect the dragons to listen at all. "Deal." he said. Then with a roar all the dragons left. Violet still thought this was a terrible idea, but she knew the child's strengths and saw that his Fury's Fire was growing within him and he was becoming more powerful. **'He will make a wonderful alpha once grown, I will come back in two months but hopefully that MONSTER won't harm him again before then.'** With that she and her mate went off to their nest.

More Than Human

'Violet had kept her promise so far. It had been an entire month and no one was raided but it agitated the vikings who gave me strange looks stating that I had something to do with it. My father was worse he would constantly beat me and tried to force me to say what had happened between me and the dragons. I told him what I told everyone, "I don't control the dragons, they probably left." and then that was that. My brother would always be with his friends and tease me saying that I was a freak and then beat me up. But something happened to me one day. Something was ready to come out of me. Something dangerous. A beast. A dragon.'

One day I was walking to the village hall when my brother, who was taller and more muscular than I, and his three friends grabbed me and started to beat me up.' "Haha! Look at the freak! What's wrong lost your tongue!" one of the kids said while kicking my shin. "Nah he's just weak! Look at him! He's nothing!" another said punching me in the stomach. My brother, Eugor told his friends to hold me up and started punching me in the gut, face, etc. "You are nothing! You don't have any GUTS! You'll always be the wretch of the village! You are no one, but a freak that belongs to the demons!" With the last sentence, something snapped in my small body, and when Eugor tried to punched me in the face, only for his fist being caught in mid swing with my right hand. Everyone froze with shocked of what had happened. I raised my head and looked straight at my brother. Eugor didn't know what he was seeing, but it was clear that I was not happy but neither was I just angry but I felt a strange sensation in my eyes and my vision became sharper and clearer which for some reason made him frightened. It didn't feel natural. It didn't feel Human, but it did felt good. Before everyone knew it, I twisted Eugor's arm making him scream and dropped him to his knees while my left foot connected with Eugor's chin knocking him backwards, with an evil grin I backhanded the teen on my left while my right leg smashed into the knee of the other on my right. Both went down screaming in pain, the teen from behind, the strongest one, was surprised and started to become afraid and when I turned my body towards him with unnatural speed I punched him right in the face before he even had a chance to react. Just before he blacked out he got to see a glimpse of my eyes. My glowing, slitted eyes.

I stood where I was and turned to see my brother and his two conscious friends quivering on the ground in fear. **'Look at them!' **A voice in dragonic nature spoke. **'Quivering under you. You are not weak. You are no wretch. You are not nothing. You are strong! You are Alpha! YOU. ARE. NIGHTSHIFT!'** I grinned and started feeling my eyes become slits again, slowly walking toward them ready to tear them apart, to have an urge to kill but I stopped, frightened of what I just felt. 'NO I can't kill them, it won't make me better but a monster in their eyes.' I thought, shaking my head. The dragonic voice spoke again but more controlled. **'Forgive me, my instincts clouded your thinking, but they are wrong about us. About you.' **'Who are you?' **'Into the forest, before your sire finds you, and I will reveal myself, my other half.'** I was confused but I didn't want to face his father so he went into the forests, leaving the teens to their wounds.

In the deepest part of the forest, I was searching for the dragon that spoke the voice in my head but I accidently tripped landing in a puddle of water. "Great. Just per-" I stopped when I looked into my reflection revealing my glowing, slitted eyes and….SCALES! My hand shot up to my face feeling my face feeling the black smooth scales on me. I then felt pain in my cheek, and noticed that my hand was covered in black scales and sharp claws with blood on it, blood seeped from my scratched cut into the puddle distorting it and when it cleared it wasn't me in the reflection. But a DRAGON! A Night Fury! I looked at himself but I was still human, well close as human ignoring the scales, claws and slits, and then, if things could get freakier, the night fury in the reflection spoke. **"Well there you are, or feel you are, I can't tell but I was going to say look for a reflection, but crashing into a puddle to look for me takes the cake." **I was shocked not because of the voice. Well actually YES! BECAUSE IT SPOKE IN MY VOICE! "H-How are you speaking in my voice?" I whispered. The dragon in the reflection blinked. Then again. Blink. **"Well uh ...I'm basically your dragonic half, since I have your eyes as well, so maybe that has something ...or your crazy and the gods are punishing you to make yourself crazy but I don't think so. Let's go with the formal." **"What do you mean 'other half' at the village." I questioned him. The night fury rolled his eyes. **Because I am your half, the dragonic half, and you are the human half. A Shifter, a Lycan."** "WHAT! I'M A WEREWOLF!" I screamed fearfully. The night fury groaned with his paw to his snout mumbling 'is this seriously my other half'. **"No, you are not a werewolf, even though they do exist but that's not the point. You are a dragon. A Dragon Lycan. But unlike werewolves we can control our forms, and it seams to me that you are in your warrior stage which make you stronger, faster, and more aware of your surroundings. Helped with the fight did it. Like a Werewolf." **"Weredragon!" I exclaimed. The night fury dropped his mouth or maw slightly and stuttered **"W-What?" **"You know! Weredragon. Like a Werewolf but turns into a dragon! HAHAHA!" I laughed at my wording.The night fury's eyes become slits and snarled. 'Lets just say he did not get my jokes well. AT ALL.' **"FOCUS! I am trying to help you understand what is happening to you, but if you keep interrupting me, YOU WON'T FIND OUT!" **I shut up. My own reflection telling me to shut up, that's a first.

"What do I call you." I asked finally. The dragon froze, his eyes threatening to pop out of his head. I then realized he didn't have a name. I narrowed my eyes and interrogated the dragon. "You don't have one do you?" He became nervous and stuttered. **"Uh….w-well I have many names. Instinct, Half, Guide, Chaperone-" **"Wait, What?" **"Someone needs to keep an eye on you once you find a perfect mate."** the dragon smirked and winked becoming calm a bit more. I was confused, what's a chaperone? And by mate he didn't mean as a dragon he meant as a human, right? **"Anyway to make it short, I have many names but I never had one since I was just created an hour ago sooooo, I guess the choice is yours."**I thought and thought until I remembered a name. "Nightshift-" **"No, that's your dragon name. Pick something else."** He deadpanned. "Black." **"Lame."** "Kitten" I joked. **"ABSOLUTELY NOT." **He snarled. "Scales?" I questioned, getting a bit annoyed by these rejections. The night fury snorted. **"All dragons have scales. Your very terrible at naming things, you know that?"**

I glared a bit, earning myself a smirk from the dragon, and mumbled 'picky reptile' and tried to find a perfect name for the night fury until I heard a howl over a few miles out which caught the dragon surprised in curiosity. Then I finally had the perfect name for the dragon. "...How bout Wolf. Since were-**Your**-I'm a shifter and you are like my inner beast-**dragon**-whatever and guide. Seams fitting." The night fury tilted his head to side, curious and started to smile. Wait? Didn't he have teeth a minute ago? But my thoughts were interrupted. **"I like it! And its meaning. 'Listen to what your instincts tell you. Smart, loves autonomy and has a strong social character. Confidence in yourselves. Reminds you to have all the tools to help you survive. A lone wolf to discover your true self and voice.' traits of a Night Fury as well….I LOVE IT!"** The dragon now known as Wolf exclaimed. I was silent. "I….didn't know that animals have meaning, but I like it, it suits you." The dragon smiled a 'toothless' smile at me and then he started to fade. I was shocked, was I going to lose my new friend? Will I be alone again? All these thoughts terrified me. Wolf just kept on smiling. **"Hey don't worry, I'm still with you. Your inner dragon is just settling down back to your human form, I'll be back. Oh and for the record, your not alone, you'll have friends that you'll meet in the future one day and they will stand by your side. I just know it. Don't lose hope, and I'll tell you everything you need to know about being a shifter. May the Fury's Fire watch over you, Nightshift. And be CAREFUL. Your father been agitated lately and I fear that you struck the embers of the fire by that fight. Watch yourself and trust your instincts, trust in the flames."**

And with those words, Wolf disappeared leaving the reflection of myself in his place. I then noticed I looked different now, I looked at myself and saw that my scales and claws are gone and my eyes are back to normal. I was thankful and happy that I have a real friend to talk to and whispered into the night sky. "Thank you for talking to me, Wolf, and thanks for the warning, I'll be carefull for now on." I then turned towards the village and walked towards home but unknown to me, a dragon laid within the bushes and her violet eyes watched me went home. 'He's already showing his inner dragon and his dragonic half was created so quickly. He is truly special. I can't wait until you are between my arms, my soon-to-be hatchling. You will finally be loved and be happy in your new life.' the dragon thought to herself and took off towards the nest.

A New Threat

'It has been a few weeks after my interaction with Wolf, but I could still hear him and I got better in my new abilities, I even learned that I can change my scales density to become impenetrable and, I don't know how though, I can temporary become a shadow and take control of the will of humans and this scared me but Wolf said it was normal and it reveals my dragonic name. **"You see, Nightshift. These 'dark abilities' come from your flame and name. 'Night' allowing you to to become night itself, a shadow. 'Shift' allowing you to shift your physical appearance to a more dangerous adversary or completely harmless, and also to shift the will of others to your side of the battle. All shifters have abilities that represent their name, like someone that has the name 'Sparkwarp' can possess lightning and the ability to teleport. Your special and don't be afraid of your abilities, instead embrace them and because you are an alpha you'll gain new abilities like lightning or a mimic call to lure in food and humans into an ambush." **Wolf always calm my worries so I trust him, I also gain a few weaknesses as a dragon, for example, fear of eels, they burn my skin and makes me extremely sick, I also seem to have a fondness for dragon nip which makes me sleepy and drunk. I could never forget that embarrassing moment but it felt so good. These abilities help me with many of my chores. But I was off of chores for today because my father was getting extra aggressive lately, especially when he looked at me in great anger. I only saw that look when my father was killing the dragons in the raids. He suspects my abilities to keep up to my chores and it didn't help when Eukor told him what happened the first month of Violet's deal.

Speaking of Violet, it's almost been two months, and there were no raids since then. I believe she really wants me as her child, but I still worry about the future especially my father, he's been up to something that past month and every time I was around him, my new dragon instincts screamed danger. It was only a matter of time now. I needed to make my decision quickly. My life depended on it.' I walked to the prison to talk to an old friend, but instead of being threatened by the guards, they greeted me with open arms. "Matt, second son of Argur! Welcome to the prison! It's good to see you, again." 'Something not right here.' I thought suspicious of the guards friendly behavior. Wolf growled within my mind. **'I agreed, I can smell deceit off of them, just like the rest of the 'friendly' village, better be cautious, but don't let them know.'** "uh, thanks I'm just visiting my friend." Then I walked in towards the cells. All the cells were filled with criminals, traitors, and innocent people who were at the wrong place and time.

I walked to one of the cells at the far right and within was a beefy man with scars everywhere on his body. His name was Killas, he was a great soldier during the war against the Boggers, and the most feared viking in the archipelago. Killas looked up with a snarl but when he caught sight of me, he relaxed. Killas was the only one that cared for me besides the elders, and when he saw what my family do to me, he became enraged and spoke out but this caused him to be within a cell. It was one of the reasons why I respect the man. "Matt." Killas spoke in his gruff, but kind, caring voice. "What are you doing here, lad?" I snorted. "What? Can't I visit an old friend?" This was how I and Killas start our conservations with each other. "Yes because i'm a criminal." "No you are a hot headed monstrous nightmare, my friend." "Says the Shifter." My eyes widen with Killas smirking at my reaction. "What? After the last raid, you got a change in attitude, got into a fight and won, and you spoke to the terrible terrors in the forest along with the most beautiful female night fury, who wraps her wings around you to comfort you when you are depressed. It's pretty obvious. Heh. Also your eyes are slits right now." I blushed in embarrassment and quickly my eyes went back to normal. "H-How do you know that?" I stuttered. "Rumors from the village to the prison." Killas then changed the subject. "The guards have been friendly with you. I don't like it." I nodded. "I agree, Wolf sensed that they are just pretending, and I think it involves myself and my dragon abilities." "Who's Wolf?" Killas asked. "He's me….or I'm him. Uh, he's my other half, my dragonic half." I nervously answered. Killas had a blank face and shrugged and got up and went to the back of his cell. I was confused until I saw Killas removing a large brick from the wall revealing a hidden passage to the village. "I was saving this for the future when I'm done with this place, buuuut, I worry for you and I'm going to keep an eye out if there's trouble and when you're finally safe, I'm leaving this gods forsaken island, to make a new life."

I was grateful that I had a friend that was both loyal and caring and I thanked him before leaving. Killas smiled and for the first time in years….he cried in utter happiness. "My time as the elder shifter is almost complete, and I can finally leave knowing that he will be safe when the Night Furies return for him. May the Fury's Fire guide you, Nightshift." he whispered.

At the village hall, the Chief and his counsel had a meeting about my fate. "It's genius! We don't have to worry about that wretch again. And we can kill a demon in the process!" Chief Argur exclaimed. The most of the council agreed, but some of them didn't say anything. Those were elders that liked me for who I am even if I was a dragon. Chief Argur had a confused impression on his face. "What's wrong? You look like you saw one of your ancestors! HAHAHA!" he laughed. The council laughed along with the chief except for the ones in question. "We don't think if this a good idea." One of them spoke. "Agreed, you saw the state of the teens a month ago. They agitated him, made him angry-" "Please. I beat him myself and he's still a little lamb, a wretch." Chief Argur interrupted, no longer amused. The man that was speaking before the chief interrupted continued while glaring at him. "As I was saying, they made him angry, snapped even, and they said that his eyes were glowing and his irises into slits like a dragon before the fight started. This is bad because we all heard of the legend of the shifters, they have an instinct to fight against hundreds of warriors without no training but fight like they were assassins their entire life, and have the ability to become a dragon and we have one in the village." A woman this time spoke up, "And we know how obedient he is to you, because he is afraid of you. How long will that be exactly? Because of his new abilities, he also has his new instincts to defend himself and not fear anything meaning he will no longer be afraid of you and you won't beat him out of it this time. You might lose both of your limbs if your lucky."

Chief Argur thought on this and realized that they are right, I wouldn't be afraid of him and will try to defend myself by allowing my instincts to take control. 'I would happily do that, and ripped his blackened heart from his body.' But if they had a plan to kill me quickly and painfully then its better than he can do it. "Alright I agree, what do you have in mind?" the chief asked. "We propose exiled so-" "EXILED! YOU WANT THAT DEMON TO LIVE!?" Chief Argur yelled in fury. The elder spoke once again like nothing happened. "We propose exiled so that he won't endanger anyone else of the village. It's clear that he's not happy here and wants to leave the island, so why not let him? He would be happy and leave," 'I was happy when I heard of it.' "The dragons will stop their raiding, and we can have our lives once again. Remember a chief must protect his own." The entire council was silent and started to agree with the elders. The chief couldn't believe his ears. His council wanted me to leave, alive. He couldn't allow me, the wretch, the demon to live. "Very well," The Chief spoke grimly. "Tomorrow morning, he will be exiled. Let the boy prepare for his journey. I got something to attend to at the prison."

The chief left for the prison leaving the council to their discussion, but unknown to them, a monstrous nightmare covered in scars, was watching them. 'Exile? That's perhaps the best thing I heard they discuss for the boy in years' he thought to himself. **'Killas, don't forget that the young shifter is still in danger as long as his sire is near and he's finally off the island.' **a voice spoke in Killas mind. 'Agreed, Panther. His father was a bit reluctant on letting him leave, alive. He's planning something, and it involves death.'

Within the prison, lay a prisoner, a traitor, an assassin, a mad man….and the chief needed his help. Chief Argur went up to the cell and spoke to the mad man. "Krog, you want out of this cell and full citizenship in the village? Then I need someone to die, more specifically my second son." Krog continued to lay in his cell. "The shifter?" the man asked. "Yes, the demon. I want him dead and gone." Chief Argur said gruffly. The man thought on this. 'Is it worth it? Killing a child to just have my place back to the village's side.' **'Why not? You get your place back on the human's side and I get to taste the blood of a young Alpha! It's a win-win!' **A dark, sinistered voice chuckled evilly.Krog was dumbfounded, an ALPHA!? 'That's impossible, the boy is too young!' **'HEHE! It doesn't matter. What matters is to kill him and take his blood!'**

Krog knew that one day that he had to kill the young shifter because of his curse. He was dark shifter, a shifter cursed with a fire opposite of the Furies Fire….The Black Fire. An evil entity that takes the will and mind of shifter's dragon half and cause a hunger for enslavement, power, and blood. 'He's just a boy-' **'IT DOES NOT MATTER!'**Krog knew this would happen, he was feeling it, the hunger for blood, to kill, to have the alpha's power for himself. It will be his. 'Yes, we will **take his power for ourselves. And spill blood.'** Krog laughed merging with his dark half sounding alike an evil creature of hel. The chief was confused and a bit fearful when the man laughed maddly, but he remained firm saying again. "What do you say?" The laughter stopped and Krog looked directly at the Chief grinning like a mad man. "It will be my pleasure! HAHAHA!"

At the nest, Violet was sleeping with her mate by her side until she had a terrifying dream and felt a dark presence. **"It will be my pleasure! HAHAHA!"** The night fury woke up with a scream alerting her mate, Stryke, searching for their attacker, when there was no one but concerned dragons, he turned to his lovely mate, who was hypoventilating. **"Its alright my love, it was just a dream."** he conforted his mate. Violet calmed down a bit but she was still shaking. **"No it was not a dream." **she said with a shaky breath.** "It was a message. For our new child." **Stryke was confused until he remembered by 'new child', me.** 'What does she mean?' **he thought to himself. Then a young Night Fury woke up between them. **"Mom? Sire? What's going on? Are we finally bringing my new brother, home?" **Stryke looked at his son, Zyrus.** "We will but right now I'm trying to figure out what your mother is trying to say" **He told his son. Zyrus nodded his head and flatten his head when his mother yelled. **"He's in danger! We have to go to him and-" **Violet yelled but was interrupted by her mate. **"You still have two days! If you go now, then him coming with us, won't do nothing!" **Violet was about to respond until a new voice was heard. **"Actually he's being exiled."** The Night Furies whipped their bodies at the new voice with ferocity and ready to defend themselves and their hatchling.

At the cave entrance was a Monstrous Nightmare covered in battle scars just looking at the furies with an amused expression. Stryke confronted their intruder aggressively. **"Who are you!? And why are you in our nest!? Speak now or their will be a corpse!" **he snarled. The nightmare just laughed. Violet showed her fangs quieting the dragon. **"Forgive me. I forget you dragons are very territorial. My name is Killas. I am a shifter elder and dear friend to Nightshift."** He said. The dragons calmed down a bit but were suspicious of this newcomer, 'Killas'. Violet spoke next but calmly growled. **"What do you mean he's being 'exiled'. What happened?" "They had a meeting about what to do with the boy. I'm surprised that they didn't do it since the first month or but it doesn't matter. The chief had a plan to kill his son, but some of the council were more aware of the boys abilities and wanted to avoid bloodshed and losses so they wanted to exiled him from their island so they be safe. Soon everyone went alongside this plan and his father also did, but we all know how he wants the child killed so badly and I think your dream has something to do with it." **Killas said to Violet.

Violet was shocked that the village was exiling me but she was also joyful because she will be able to take me to my new home. Killas then looked to the entrance of the cave. **"We must leave, I believe that Nightshift might be in trouble." **The night furies followed Killas to the island after they told their hatchling to stay in the nest and promising him that when they returned, he will have a new brother. **'A new brother.' **the hatchling thought joyfully. **"I will teach my new brother how to be a true dragon and will be the best big brother in history."**

Leaving For GOOD

I couldn't believe it, when I first heard it. I was actually leaving. Last night, one of the elders told me that I was being exiled from the island. I was so happy that I cried and thanked the elder for the great news. The elder was a bit startled by the joy I carried on me, but if it quells the dragon in me then it was fine for him. I hugged the elder and ran to my house to grab my things for the journey. **'You do realize you won't need anything when the dragons come for you, right?'** Wolf asked, amused by my spirit. 'I don't care! I'm actually LEAVING! I don't have to be in this gods-forsaken place anymore!' I cheered myself packing my things with glee. Wolf chuckled and mumbled 'hatchlings' feeling the excitement from off of me. I didn't care what my dragonic half said and wished he can form physically in front of me so I can hug him. **'I actually can. It just drains my power, making me sleepy.'**

I chuckled and wanted to ask him if he can but something felt wrong. It felt more colder than normal and a shivered went down my spine. My mind was in a fritz, and for some reason I had a thirst for blood. I heard Wolf growl in my head but it wasn't an aggressive growl but a cautious and fearful growl. **'Nightshift, we need to get out of here it's not safe. What your/were feeling right now is the residents of the Black Flame, an ancient evil opposite of the Furies Fire, meaning that a dark shifter is nearby and if I'm sensing right, it means that he's close.' **I didn't know what Wolf was talking about at the time but if this 'dark shifter' frightened him then that's all I need to get out of here.

With a flash, I grabbed my bag ran downstairs to the door to escape but when I got there, the door slammed opened, revealing a man who look down at me and smiled like I was his prey. I was so shocked that I didn't hear Wolf's warning of when the man hooked me in the gut with speed and strength matching mine, and then threw me into the far wall. I was dazed but when I opened my eyes, a table was flying towards me, I snapped out of it and double kick the table before it could impact me, breaking it to splinters. I got back up and charged the man, knocking him to the wall near the fireplace and when I grabbed him by his head and used my claws to take a firm hold while drawing blood, slammed his face in the flames. He didn't screamed like I expected, but laughed. LAUGHED!? The man kneed me in the groin, thank you harden scales for protecting my dignity, and pushed me off of him. **"I got to admit, you're a bit stubborn to die but I'll kill you. HAHAHA!"** the man laughed while blacken-red claws form in his arm and slashed me with great ferocity, cutting my shoulder and slashing my face across my left eye. I screamed in pain and changed into my scales, hardening in the proces, and blasted him with a plasma blast from my hands. The dark shifter easily countered my attack by jumping over it and swinging his leg towards my head, knocking me through the door and into the village center.

The entire village woke up from the sound of me crashing into a rock and started to surround me. Some them were shocked to see me in a state of blood and torture while others had a smile on their face, especially my father. He just stood with his eyes gleaming in anciptitation of my fate, I was angry at him, my instincts were taking control but I still couldn't move since my body was almost broken and then Wolf spoke to me. **'I am so sorry, NightShift, I should've warned you sooner and if it wasn't for me, you could've survive this."** Wolf appeared in front of me in a blink of an eye, and his face was filled in sorrow with tears streaming down his face. All the villages could see him, and couldn't believe their eyes, A NIGHT FURY came out of nowhere and was crying at me. And what shocked them most was when Wolf spoke in Norse with my voice. **"I am so sorry, Matt. I failed you as being your half and-." **I interrupted him by placing my broken hand on his snout. I was in so much pain and could barely see but I knew that the dark shifter was close by and getting closer. I looked at the dragon and smiled which broke him even more into tears. "Oh stop crying, your a dragon, dragons don't cry. At least I'll die knowing I have a brother by my side." I told my half ...my brother, Wolf.

Everyone of the villagers had different emotions on their faces, one was guilt, the other sadness, and angry, etc. The Council was having a hard time hearing this and angrily turned to the chief, who was surprised by this action. "WE SAID WE WOULD EXILE HIM FROM THE ISLAND! WE DID NOT MEAN EXILE HIM FROM LIFE!" the elder yelled. Argur didn't know what to do until a dark voice spoke. **"Don't worry, 'Chief'. I'll finish the job." ** Everyone, including me and Wolf, turned to the dark shifter and glared. A bunch of voices rang out, 'Who let him out!?' 'It's that murderer!' 'Put him back!' The dark shifter stood there and I could hear a dark voice in his head saying **'Get ThEM on OUR SIDE.'** and he spoke up, once again but normal this time. "I know you all hate me for what I did, but you see, I was sick with a rare disease that caused my outburst and chaos. Thanks to your great chief, he has healed me and asked me to bring mercy upon his son who has the same disease as me." I can't believe it he's spreading lies about me being sick and getting the people on his side. But my brother had something else on his mind when he roared. **"You LIE! People of the village! This disease he speaks of? There is no and I mean NO cure for it! You all know that Matt is a shifter, Yes? Well He is also a shifter, a DARK shifter. And all they care for power, domination, and blood!" **Wolf yelled roaring.

I was going to speak until I felt so much pain in my chest that I couldn't scream. I looked down and saw an arrow right in my chest and I looked at the shooter. My father, holds a crossbow that was just fired and an evil smile was on his face. I started to faint and before I blacked out, I heard a single sound of a night fury diving down and a voice. "NIGHT FURIES! GET DOWN!" then blackness.

New Home. New Family

When I woke up, I felt different and I couldn't see like I was blind, I screamed but all I heard was a terrified squeak. I didn't know where the sound came from and I tried to say hello cautiously but the squeak came again but more cautious as well. I then realized that the squeaking was coming from me, but why? I'm not a mouse. I then heard a familiar and soothing voice. **"It's alright my hatchling, you're safe. Can't see? You must be terrified that you can't see but don't worry, just focus on your eyes opening and they will."** Violet said to me. I focus on my eyes opening and they opened unexpectedly revealing lots of light and I screamed in pain which came as a shriek. I felt a paw covering my eyes taking some of the pain away and after a few moments, the paw slowly uncovered my eyes revealing some light but it didn't hurt so much.

I could see, but just barely, and I tried to walk but it felt wrong somehow, I then see a black blurry creature just a few feet from me. I squeaked, frightened and backed up quickly but I just tripped landing on my back. The black blurry creature heard me and started to stalk towards me and I was shaking uncontrollably in fear, but when the creature got close to my face my vision made it less blurry and I recognized not a creature but a dragon, Violet! Violet was smiling and looked at my body up and down for some reason, I then felt an urge to look where she's was looking and when I looked down I was shocked. My body wasn't there, and instead was a body of a dragon, I then squeaked when something grabbed me by the back of my neck gently when I got back up and took me to a nearby pond, and I looked at my reflection.

Violet, apparently, was the one who picked me up and instead of a six-year old boy in the reflection, it was a night fury hatchling! My jaw dropped when I looked at myself, I was magnificent, so beautiful, so….cute. I couldn't believe I just thought that. **'You love your new body, my hatchling?'** Violet spoke into my mind. I told her yes excitedly but it came as a cute squeak, I was embarrassed, but I was still shaking happily. Violet was having a hard time holding me, so she did something to me and I couldn't control anything in my new body. She chuckled and spoke in my mind while walking deeper into a cave, I forgot to notice. **'The hatchling hold. Keeps naughty or excited hatchlings from escaping their mother's hold. I hope you learn your lesson.'** I tried to speak but because of the hatchling hold I couldn't control my jaw, so I growled. Violet's response was dropping me gently on the ground in front of a bigger hatchling laying down sleeping. My eyes were so wide that they threatened to pop out when I took a look at the sleeping hatchling. He looked just like me and Wolf except bigger than me and smaller than Wolf….I wonder what happened to him. Violet nuzzled the bigger hatchling and when he awoke and saw me he sit up straight, being taller than me by a few inches, and look down smiling and wagging his tail.** "You must be my new little brother! Your so adorable! I'll be the best big brother you'll ever had!" **The hatchling spoke excitedly.

I was so confused and blink to try to process this but the next thing I know I was met by a wet, slobbery tongue licking my face, repeatedly. I squeaked in shock and disgust but the tongue continued to not stop until I decided to think,** 'STOP!'** the hatchling stopped and was a bit surprised by my mental outburst until Violet lifted me by the scruff of my neck and took me to some sort of nest, where it was occupied by an even bigger night fury, Stryke. Stryke was grooming himself until he saw me and his mate but he mostly stared at me more and tilted his head curiously. **"Where's his wings and tail?" **Stryke asked.

I squeaked confusely and look at my back when Violet set me down, and I cried of what I seen or what I didn't see. I didn't have any wings nor tail, and according to the villagers: 'A down dragon is a dead dragon.' I wanted to feel the clouds and the cool air in the sky but without wings and a tail, I can't fulfill my dream. Violet came closer to my head and started licking to calm me but that only caused me to cry more. **"Don't worry, Nightshift. Your still transforming and because of your fatal wound by that 'MONSTER', it will take at least two days, but you'll gain your wings and tail but you will fly until your a bit bigger." **Violet whispered to me. I calmed down slightly and blinked my tears out until I see a familiar site. Wolf! I squeaked loudly and the nightfury turned his head to the sound and found me and I laughed. His face was priceless! His maw was completely dropped and his eyes were huge! **"Yikes! Your tiny! I thought you be a bit bigger but you are only six years old." **he spoke. I tried to speak but it came out like a rumble and choke mixed. Mom was confused and-Wait did I just called Violet MOM!? **"Yes you did." **Wolf chuckled. I glared at the chuckling dragon and then the big hatchling appeared in my sight. **"Who are you speaking too? *GASP* Is it my other brother!? I knew it!" **He said excitedly. I looked at Wolf confused. He just shrugged but had an amused expression on his face watching the bigger hatchling hop around me. **"No other creature can see me. So your mother and big brother doesn't know who your talking to."** Wolf stated. I was actually a bit scared and tried to back away until a protective tail was wrapped around me and started squeezing me comfortably. Mom looked at the hatchling, who was nervous and a bit scared by mom's looks towards him. **"Sorry mommy. I didn't mean to scare my little brother." **The hatchling said sadly. Mom's response was a snort of amusement and also wrapped her tail around the sad hatchling and got him closer to me. Violet crooned and laid her head beside us and spoke soothingly **"It's alright Zyrus. But remember that Nightshift was born in a human village and him transforming into a night fury recently is bit much to process. So take it slow with your new brother, okay?" **Zyrus, my new brother, nodded but he still looked sad so I did the most logical and normal thing to do, well as a dragon, as a human I would never do. I licked his face. The hatchling was shocked but he smiled and licked my face in happiness. I squeaked disgusted and wiped the slobber of my face as best as I can and then I felt really sleepy and yawned. Violet heard my yawned and motioned us into the nest with her and her mate, Stryke and once I got in I felt safe and loved as I heard Wolf in my head. **'Sleep well my half. And welcome to your new life and family.'**

"**Come on, my little one. Opened your maw so I can give you your fish!"** My mother, Violet spoke annoyed of my resistance. There is no way in hel I'm eating raw fish from the stomach from my dragon mother. I growled in warning and my mother responded with a blank look and then her tail whipped towards my face and hit me squarely on the nose. **"Now are you going to do as I say?"** She asked calmly. I had tears in my eyes and I was filled with fear and pain. **'Yes f-father.'** I spoke mentally accidently referring my dragon mother to my abusive human father. My mother's eyes became of shock and guilt and she wrapped around my body but I wanted to get out until mother spoke to me. **"I'm sorry my hatchling. I never meant to cause fear and pain towards you like that monster did. I want you to feel loved. Can you forgive me?"** I looked into mother's hurt eyes and I couldn't help myself but nuzzle her to calm her down and it worked. Then out of love I opened my maw for the food from my mother who regurgitated it down my throat. I thought it would be disgusting but it tastes so good that I beg for more but my meal was interrupted when my dragonic father and brother returned from a hunting trip. **"Night furies are supposed to be quiet and patient, not loud and stubborn son."** My father, Strike spoke softly to Zyrus.** "I swear that was the yak's fault! He was looking at me funny!"** My brother complained miserably. Our father rolled his eyes and replied. **"Maybe he wouldn't have if you stayed still and quiet. Like your little brother."** Zyrus's eyes narrowed in confusion and replied, **"What does my little brother has to do with any-AAAAHHHHH!"** My brother screamed in fright when he found me behind him and did a screeching roar. I snuck behind Zyrus while my brother was talking to my father who didn't say anything since he saw me sneaking up. I laughed but of course it was more like chuffing and gurgling. Zyrus recovered from his shock and pounced at me but I stepped to the side and caught his tail when he went past me and flipped him over with me on top of him. I squeaked a hello and licked his face but I got a double taste when a new tasty substance was caught in my tongue. **"Seems that Zyrus didn't wash the blood off his snout. I guess we will have to teach Nightshift how to hunt."**

Whispering Death Meeting

'My new life with my new family was the best thing that happened to me in three years and my new brother, Zyrus, was the best big brother in the world!' Two night furies were flying in the forest playing tag and the bigger night fury is trying to catch the smaller one. **"Slow down, Nightshift, or else I won't go easy on you."** Zyrus roared to me. I turned my head and spin to the right to avoid Zyrus's tackle and smirked along with a laugh. **"You were going easy on me? I thought you were too slow and too fat to catch me! HAHA-OOF!" **During my rant Zyrus was able to sneak below me and charged my stomach, knocking the air out of me and allowing me to land hard. Zyrus laughed and I growled playfully at him. **"Cheapshot!" **I yelled at my brother. **'At least he caught you.' **Wolf spoke in my mind. **'He still cheated.'** I grumbled in my head. Soon a growl interrupted my conversation with Wolf and it involved my stomach. Zyrus's stomach growled as well and chuckled, **"There's a river nearby with fish in it. We can eat them. And remember no eating eels." **I shuddered remembering what happened last time I ate an eel when I was catching fish with my new parents for the first time. It took a few minutes but we made it and Zyrus started splashing the water trying to catch fish but they always escape but I was smarter and a patient hunter. Thanks to my abilities I am able to produce gills and breath in the water, letting my mouth opened for the fish to inspect and when they get in I snapped my jaws onto the scalley and slimy fish and flipped onto land and repeated the process. Soon I had a big pile of fish and smiled at my victory until Zyrus came out of the water and the only thing he had was a tiny fish that couldn't even satisfy a terrible terror. I smiled and motioned my head to the pile having a happy brother throwing the fish he caught back in the water and tackled the pile and started eating. Unlike Zyrus I slowly enjoyed the fish in my mouth while Zyrus chunks it down his throat and leaves a big mess of slobber that sometimes lands on my fish but I just swallowed it like its nothing. What has my life come to eating slobbered fish? Soon there was only one fish and Zyrus was eyeing it until I growled in protests. He looked up and showed his determined face while I narrowed my eyes and got into my fighting stance ready to fight for the fish. Zyrus sprung first, launching himself to the fish but with my tail, I whipped Zyrus's side allowing me to tackle him to the ground but he used his back legs to knock me off and charged me with a plasma blast. I turned my body into pure shadow allowing the plasma to go through my body and surrounding Zyrus who flapped his wings to dissipate the smoke. I transformed back into my physical form and slammed into Zyrus into the river so fast and so hard that the water exploded and something landed on the land. Zyrus and me looked onto the land and saw a giant of a fish trying to get back in the water but was stopped by two paws of scales. Each belonged to me and Zyrus and we grinned at each other for our ending fight with this accomplishment. After awhile of eating the giant, Zyrus licked the back of my ear finding a piece of fish on it and said, **"That was delicious." **I chuckled agreeing with him. **'Nightshift we should return to sire soon. He might be worried.' **Wolf spoke in my head. I nodded my head and turned to Zyrus licking his chops. **"Come on big brother we have to return to sire." **I said gaining his attention and nodded eagerly taking flight and yelling, **"Race you there!"** I rolled my eyes and entered the shadow verse and teleported in front of Zyrus who screamed in shock. Never challenged a shifter with teleporting abilities. **"I win!" "You cheated!" "You got a head start which was cheating as well!" "At least I didn't use my 'powers'!" **We argued after I won the race but Zyrus was throwing a fit like a hatchling but we still loved each other. Soon our sire, Styrke, appeared out of nowhere and roared with fury. We screamed and I may have accidentally unleashed shadows everywhere blinding our sire and I climbed a tree followed by Zyrus who was scared out of his wits as I was. Our sire blinked when the shadows dissipated and we were nowhere to be found and started to sniff for our scent until he reached the tree we were in and looked up to see us looking like scared monkeys. He chuckled and yelled to us, **"How's the view up there!?"** Zyrus and I screamed, **"SCREW YOU!" "WATCH YOUR TONGUES!"** Our sire roared in anger. I was so scared that I found a hole in the tree big enough for me to fit through and hid. His anger reminds me of Argur. Soon I heard Zyrus climbed down to our sire and I heard a gruff and soothing voice. **"Nightshift I'm sorry I yelled but you and Zyrus did disrespect me. Please come down. That stunt I did was just for fun and games. Please come down."** My head exited out of the hole and looked down at the concerned night furies and slowly glided towards them landing in front of sire. I avoided eye contact in fear of being yelled at but I felt a wing over me and it was sire. **"Again i'm sorry but please don't talk like that again. I'm trying my best to help raise you and Zyrus to become great dragons but if you keep disrespecting your parents it's going to be harder." **I leaned onto Stryke's body and was about to apologize until I heard the ground shake. Zyrus shriek and was on my side trying to hold onto me but I felt the ground cracking beneath me and before I knew it Styrke pushed us out of the way and a big dragon with no limbs except for a sharp spiky tail and spinning teeth came out of the ground and roared. **"What do we have here? A night fury and…."** it looked towards our direction and sniffed, eyes widening and then grinned evilly.** "Delicious hatchlings." **With those words it charged at us but what it didn't expect when I teleported along with my brother near our father and fired our fire at the dragon. The dragon roared and was tackled to the ground by our sire and they fight with tooth and claw until the dragon's spiked tail pierced Stryke's chest and a gasp was heard before it threw our sire to the ground bleeding heavily. I cried in horror and yelled, **"SIRE!" "You monster!" **Zyrus yelled and latched his teeth on the dragon's tail. The dragon screamed in pain and tried to bite my brother but instead I jumped on the dragon's face and clawed half of its face making me try to get off of it but I refused to let go and kept attacking. The dragon had too much and went underground to escape but before it escaped I fired my fire onto the dragon's left eye leaving it deformed for the rest of its days. I was so focused on the dragon's escape route that I almost missed Styrke's voice. **"M-my s-sons…." **he whispered hoarsely. I quickly ran by his side where Zyrus was already on his other side. I cried for seeing the wound that thing did to him and almost threw up my fish when I see the blood pouring out. I broke down.** "It's all my fault! If I came down like you said instead of being fearful this would never had happened!" **I cried to my dying father. **"No"** he whispered, **"This was not your fault, if I didn't scare you two then perhaps we would be home by now but I guess not."** **"But what of mother!? What of US!? You can't leave us yet." **Zyrus pleaded with our father. I put my paw on my brother and comforted him. **"It'll be alright Zyrus." **Sire spoke to the crying hatchling. **"One day we will see each again. And by the beauty of the dragon goddess, Noctis, I can't wait until we are reunited with you my sons…"** then he closed his eyes and his breathing ceased. I cried and told myself that it was my fault over and over again and expected Zyrus to comfort me but he didn't do anything and just stood with his head down. Then I heard a whisper that I didn't want to hear from the very brother I loved. **"It's your fault."** Zyrus whispered. My eyes widen in horror and he turned to me with his face enraged and eyes slitted. **"IT'S YOUR FAULT! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT SIRE IS DEAD!" **Zyrus roared. I backed up fearfully and whimpered when my brother approached with hostility. **'NIGHTSHIFT! RUN!' **I heard Wolf yelled in my mind. I took to the skies with no argument with Zyrus doing the same and I felt an approaching burning fire towards my head. I screamed and rolled away from the plasma blast that Zyrus shot. **"Come back here!"** he roared and increased his speed catching up to me and knocked me out of the sky and landed on a hill. I tried to get up but I was pinned down by Zyrus and started charging his fire until a horrified scream was heard. **"ZYRUS!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"** We turned to the sound and saw mother horrified with Zyrus about to kill me. After a bit of silence I felt Zyrus gripped loosened and I took my chance escaping by turning into a shadow and reappeared behind mother and whimpered. Mother turned to me and comfort me until Zyrus yelled, **"Sire's DEAD!"** Mother quickly turned her head toward Zyrus and saw the tears in his eyes and anger towards me. Mother was shocked but she asked how Stryke died. Zyrus told her everything of how I was too scared to come down to the point to father dying to the monster dragon. Violet waited calmly but I knew she was tearing up inside and probably blaming me. **'Stop thinking that! IT. WAS. NOT. YOUR. FAULT.'** Wolf scorned in my mind. **"He should not be here! He needs to leave!" **I heard Zyrus yelled at mother. He was right. I shouldn't be here and the guilt that father's death is on my claws is too bearable. Unwanted once again. I finally made a decision and hugged mother who was surprised of this contact since it was rare for me to use my paws instead of my wings. Zyrus stopped his rant about me and started to worry a bit. I then let go and stepped a few away from them and start to see the concerned faces but it didn't stop me. **"Thank you for this wonderful gift of being one of you and that I love you both very much. Goodbye. Forever." **I then took to the air and left the island ignoring my mother pleads and my brother's voice. I expected Wolf to stop me and try to convince me but he responded with understanding. **'Your choice is your own and sooner or later you would have left them. But I am more concerned with how you left them.' **I nodded my head in agreement but what's done is done and now I need to find a place to call home.

Berk

It has been an entire year since I left home and I am now 10 years old. "What an adventure." I mumbled to myself and looked at a map on a boat that belonged to a trader named Johahn. "Aah. Find anything interesting, young lad?" Johahn spoke to me. For some reason, I felt a deep distrust in him but I didn't say anything about it. Instead I answered his question. "Yes sir, I found this map and it said something about the ac-cri-peli-go." I tried to pronounce the name but since four years with no humans teaching me can be a bit difficult. "That would be arch-i-pela-go my lad." Johahn corrected and then got excited with a story. "OH! That reminds me about the time I first visited the islands, especially of Berk! An island full of friendly vikings who always swarm my ship looking for every interesting thing I came across. Like little Hiccup's ink, where it came from a giant squid that infested the waters of dellapore-" "Berk? Hiccup? What are you talking about?" I interrupted his story. This guy sure was a chatter and good at faking. "Oh. Berk is a small island of the hooligan tribe, a tribe of- ``''Hooligans." I giggled. Johahn just had a blank face and quickly changed back to normal, well faking. "More or less, and the answer to your second question is that Hiccup is the name of a young boy about ...your size and strength and is the heir and son of the Chief of the hooligans, Stoick the Vast!" he stated knowingly. **'Asked him about the dragon raids on the island.'** Wolf asked in my mind. "What about dragon raids on Berk?" I asked curiously. Johahn posture changed to sadness. "Oh the dragons raid the island almost every night and it got worse when a night fury showed up." He said sadly. He's faking it and it's good...wait did he say nightfury!? **'We should be wary then. Night furies don't join in raids unless controlled by a queen or king. And if they sense you they might try to take you with the controlled dragons or mentally attack your mind.' '**Noted.' I told Wolf. "Well I think that would be my next stop there and hopefully find a home.' I whispered the last part. "Alright young lad. Oh wait! Take this blade as a gift. It was made out the strongest steel from a place called Japan. You might need it if your going to Berk." He then gave me a beautiful carved sword with dragon inscriptions on the blade. I sheathed the blade and thanked him and went into the forest. When no one was nearby I shifted into my night fury form and flew towards Berk. After hours of flying I finally reached the island at dark where it was already being raided by dragons.** "Jeez. Didn't expect it to be this tense."** I spoke to no one in particular. **"Night Fury!" **I heard a voice to my left and turned seeing an orange Deadly Nadder. **"Hello"** I spoke kindly. **"Why aren't you raiding? You need to blow up wood creatures!"** The nadder spoke commandingly. I frowned. I don't like people telling me what to do and asked why. **"Because we need to feed the queen! Thats why! Now do your job!" **I was about to retort when the familiar sound of a night fury diving caught our attention and saw an explosion of purple flashed in front of a building. I turned my attention back to the nadder and the nadder gasped. **"Two Night furies!? I thought there was just one! Forgive me, you just look like the other one and if it wasn't for your scar you would be like twins!" **That stopped me centered. Twins! It can't be ...Zyrus. No! It's been a year it can't! I shook my head of my thoughts and retorted, **"What are we endangered? Of course there's more than one night fury." **The nadder then froze and his eyes become slitted and started speaking like he was in a trance. **"Yes that's true. After the raid we take you to the queen where she can give you a role and place for a new home." **I didn't like the nadders change in mood and started growling cautiously. **'Child why don't you listen to him.' **I heard a female voice in my head. I was confused and for some reason I want to listen to that sweet voice but Wolf roared fearfully **'DON'T LISTEN TO THE VOICE!'** Soon the voice was heard again when I resisted. **'You are not one of my subjects. Hmm. This is interesting, You're a shifter. A legendary dragon. Listen to my voice young one.' **I then felt a buzzing in my head and my sight became blurry but it stopped when Wolf blocked my brain from the voice. But this caused us to become separated from each other mentally for a short time but I dealt with it. The nadder charged me but I turned into a black mist making the nadder go through me and I struck the nadder with my strong tail knocking him into the village where he was killed by a red bearded viking. 'That must be the chief.' I thought to myself. I heard a sound to my right and met a bulky tail to the face. It knocked me to the ground out of vikings sight but the gronckle threw a lava blast at me but I just shield myself with my wings. When I unfold them I saw the gronckle charge at me but I just smirked and back flip kicking the assailant away and into a bunch of spears sticking out. The gronckle died instantly when I found a spear struck his heart. I shift into my human form and pulled out my sword when I saw a red Zippleback charging at a blond girl maybe two or three years older holding an axe ready to unleash it but when he caught sight of me he turned to my direction confusing the girl and saw me. I glanced at the girl and back to the dragon where it charged and tried to tear me apart but I stepped to the right with great speed hearing a gasp from the girl and a grunt from the dragon. The dragon swung his tails at my chest but I did a 360 degree corkscrew over the tail and cut both of them in the process. I glanced at the girl again and saw her jaw dropped and her bright blue eyes widen in shock. I grinned and waved only for one of the dragon's heads to smash me into a wall. Before I blacked out I saw the evil grin of the dragon but I heard a scream and the young girls axe met the dragon's back. Everything was blurry when I woke up but I could tell it was morning and I felt dizzy. 'Wolf you there?' I asked my dragonic half. **'Yeah but I can't see squat. Let me take control for a second.'** I felt Wolf's energy in my mind grew stronger and I allowed him to control my body. **'It still feels weird controlling your body.'** Wolf spoke. 'That's because you hate my legs.' I stated. **'Dragons don't walk on two legs. It unnatural especially with no tails to balance yourself. Also, you have no protection.'** Wolf retorted. I mentally rolled my eyes. 'I know you hate human skin and rather have scales but we don't know where we are right now and I don't want the vikings thinking us a monster.' Wolf didn't say anything for awhile and said yeah uncomfortably and I realized what he said and felt disgusted. 'No protection? Your disgusting you know that?' **'At least us dragons hide our gender. And besides we share the same body and had this conversation already.'** Wolf blankly told me. 'Just give my body back, the blurs gone.' Wolf mumbled something about me being possessive and went back into my mind. Eel-eater. **'I heard that.'** After ten minutes of searching the building, I believe it's a healer's hut, the door open revealing an old lady and the red bearded man I saw last night. "You must be the mysterious stranger I heard about. I am Stoick the Vast, Chief of this island. And what is your name lad?" Stoick asked suspiciously. "My name is Matt. I'm afraid I have forgotten my last name years ago." I told truthfully. I couldn't remember my last name since I was never considered family by my blood related father. Stoick look like he didn't believe me but he went to the next question and acted a bit surprised. "According to Astrid she saw you go against a zippleback and she told me that you showed great agility and speed against it. I got to say that I wouldn't believe it until I saw it myself when you did that impressive move to avoid that dragon's tail but to also cut it off cleanly earns some respect in battle. If only my son, Hiccup was like you." He then had thoughtful expression but he shrugged it off but I knew what he was thinking. "Where did you come from? Where are your parents?" Stoick asked. I became nervous but I sighed and told mostly the truth. "I came from an island outside of the archipelago. The tribe I came from was called the blooders." I noticed that Stoick flinched to the tribe's name but I ignored it and continued. "My mother died giving birth to me while my father is somewhere on the island being the chief he is." I spoke glumly. "Your his son?" Stoick asked. I snorted. "Son? No I was nothing to him but I don't want to talk about it." Stoick was about to ask another question but the old lady raised her hand to get the chiefs attention and wrote in the ground and pointed at me at the end. Stoick arched his brow but he nodded. He then motioned me outside and being the curious shifter, I followed. When I got outside I saw a beautiful village on land. Stoick smiled proudly and looked towards me and asked me one last question. "Are you a threat to us?" he asked seriously. I couldn't blame him and replied, "I am only a threat to my enemies but to my friends and allies I will protect to my dying breath because it's my nature." Stoick smiled to my determination to protect people and proudly stated. "Then welcome to Berk, Matt!" After my conversation with Stoick and my injuries check by Gothi, the village healer, I explored the village and met a few friendly vikings. While I was looking at a cart full of apples I saw a group of teens walking towards my direction but I paid them no mind until I heard a stuttered behind me. "Um e-excused me." I turned around and saw the teens. The one that spoke was chubby and I could tell was a bit timid and shy. "Hello, my name is Matt. What's yours?" I asked raising my hand for a handshake. The boy stuttered his name and shook my hand. He's quite large. "M-my name is Fishlegs Ingerman." **'Fish don't have legs though and he doesn't look like a fish.' **I heard Wolf confused. I chuckled and told him that's a good name. Two blond guys ...wait one of them scent is a girl, approached and introduced themselves. "Hi I'm Tuffnut." The male said. "And I'm Ruffnut." The female joined in. Then they both said, "Together we are the Thornstan twins." and knocked their heads together.** 'More like nutcases.' ** Wolf snickered. I introduced myself to them and then a boy that looks like my brother of my first life approached with a smirk and looked me up and down and then frowned. "He doesn't look much! Look at him I bet he's a weakling like Hiccup the Useless." I growled and felt my eyes become slits but I focused on them not trying to be but it hurts when you hold them forcefully instead naturally. The kid smirked when he heard me growl and got into my face. "Oh what's wrong. Did I make you mad? Do you need your mama? I bet she doesn't even care about you because of your weak muscles. That why your alone?" The bully mocked. I froze and the bully thought he struck me hard but instead I glared. Not just any glare. But a shifter glare. A type of ability that grants the shifter cold unfeeling power onto the target making them intimidated and aware of the shifter. The bully didn't seem like he was affected but I saw the sweat pouring down his face. He started becoming uncomfortable. "Wooh, is it hot out here or what?" he asked no one in particular. I continued to glare and then grabbed his throat lifting him up in the air like he was a feather and spoke coldly. "'Doesn't care about me' eh? I think you got that wrong because my 'mama' loved me very much and the reason I'm alone is because I like being alone, have been for the last year." I referred to my dragonic mother and then grinned seeing the bully starting to choke. "You ok? Your breathing a bit too hard?" I chuckled darkly at the end. The bully was freaked out by my chuckle and I let him go making him fall on his butt and crawled as far away from me. The blonde girl, that I saved from the zippleback, stepped up in front of me and my glare instantly shifted to a friendly demeanor. She blinked knowing the coldness was gone for some reason but she introduced herself. "I'm Astrid Hofferson. And the bully you scared was Snotlout Jorgenson. How did you do that anyway? It felt like a harsh winter swept up out of nowhere and you lifted Snotlout like he was a ragdoll." She asked. "My glare can have that effect on people. I'm kinda surprised you stepped up to be honest. I don't recall anyone ignoring my glare that easily. As for you second question? It's a gift." I said, ignoring the curious glances from the other teens. "Maybe because I wasn't your target." she shrugged. I nodded agreeing with her on that observation. I then realized something. None of them is named Hiccup. "Shouldn't there be another one. Hiccup I think. I heard the Chief about his son and Snotlout mentioning him." I asked curiously. The teens groaned at the mention of the name. **'Aren't they cheery.' **I heard the excited sarcastic comment. What did this kid do to them. "I would ignore him if I were you. He's always messing up." Astrid blankly stated. This reminds me of the conversations of my first life. Poor Hiccup. He's like me. "So what does it matter? Can you show me where he is?" I said acting a bit aggressive. "Fine but you'll regret meeting him." After awhile I was at the blacksmith shop and entered to find weapons and other dragon killing items. Wolf whimpered in my mind of seeing all the weapons. **'Why do these viking have to make so many weapons to kill our kind?' **'I agree with you there but they need to protect themselves somehow.' I told Wolf mentally. **'You sure are neutral about this war of humans and dragons.' **Wolf stated matter-of-factly. I frowned and replied, 'I'm just saying that if the humans don't protect themselves they'll go extinct wouldn't you defend yourself if your life was on the line.' **'I see your reasoning but still I wish there would be no more killing against us and humans.'** "Hey there lad!" I heard a cheerful voice behind me. I turned around and step back seeing a yellow mustached man who is missing an arm and a leg. "Aah. You must be Matt. Names Gobber, I'm the blacksmith around here." He said with his left arm up for a handshake but I didn't shake it since it was a hook. Gobber looked confused until he saw the problem and switched his hands so I can shake it. When I shook it firmly he was surprised by my strength. "You have a strong grip there, Matt. So what can ol' Gobber do for yer?" He asked. "Thank you for the compliment. I'm actually looking to meet someone named Hiccup. You know him?" I asked Gobber. Gobber laughed and explained why. "Know him? He's my apprentice for Thor's sake. He's in the back. I bet you'll two will get along just fine." I thanked him and head to the back where my head almost met an arrow. My instincts kicked in and quickly caught the arrow and looked at the attacker but instead of hostility it was fear. "OH MY GODS! I'M SO SORRY!" A boy yelled. I looked at him and I could tell why he was called Hiccup. He had brown hair and green forest eyes and he was scrawny, didn't have much muscle but like sire said, 'It not the muscle that makes you great. It's what you do that makes you great.' I put the arrow down and shrugged it off surprising the boy. He was about to speak but I interrupted him. "Don't worry about it. Everything is cool. My name is Matt." "uh ...I'm Hiccup. And again I'm sorry about that. The mechanism that pulls the strings of the launcher snapped which made the arrow flew ...towards your face." He said the last part uncomfortably. "Thanks for summing that up." I sarcastically said. Hiccup instantly laughed and I joined in just because. "Haha. I always say that." Hiccup said when he calmed down. "Really!? That's convenient." I said. Then Hiccup's face saddened and I became concerned for him. I asked him if he's alright and he shook his head. "No it's not that its just I haven't felt like this for a long time with…" He stopped for a moment and turned to my direction. "with a friend." he finished. He was exactly like me and he has no friends to count on to be there for him. **'Then become his first friend.'** Wolf spoke smiling in my mind. I smiled as well and said, "You shouldn't be sad because you already have a friend." Hiccup looked confused. "Who?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and pointed at myself. "Me duh." Hiccup looked surprised. "B-but you shouldn't be my friend. I'm Hiccup the Use-" "Finished that word and I will throw you off the highest mountain." I threatened interrupting him. Hiccup glared at me but when my eyes shifted a bit he became spooked and shook his head and looked again only to find them back to normal. **'Jeez you almost blew it.' **Wolf told me. 'I can't help it when people tick me off.' I mentally thought to Wolf. He just scoff. Hiccup looked into my eyes again and looked away when nothing else happened and spoke. "Look, Matt. No one likes me because I make everything worse and if your my friend you will be an outsider like me." I didn't listen and instead argued with him calmly. "Hiccup you have no idea what I have been through to get here to this island. I know what it is to be an outsider already Hiccup and I don't want you to be alone like I did." I whispered the last part. Hiccup asked what I meant. "What is your father like? Personally." I replied with a question. He seemed confused by my question but he answered slowly. "Well...uh, dad and I have more of a one-sided conversations and uh, everytime I do something wrong he's sees me as a disappointment." I started to tear up and Hiccup noticed instantly. "Do you know what it feels like to not just be shunned but also beaten up by your own father? Telling you that you will always be the Wretch of the family? Do you truly know what's it's like to never be loved by your own flesh and blood. To be considered… a freak?"I told him my awful story. Wolf started to be concerned for my well being and wanted to comfort me physically but to do that he has appear to others but with a human nearby he can't do anything. Hiccup was started to be concerned as well and asked softly, "Your joking, right? I-I mean I sure that never happened to yo-" Hiccup stopped talking when I nodded telling him that's how my has been all my life. **'Untrue, you had your night fury family.'** Wolf tried to comfort. 'But I left mom and my brother, who blames me for sire's death.' I coldly stated. But my thoughts to Wolf was interrupted when I felt Hiccup pulling me into a hug. I felt myself starting to cry and found myself hugging him back. After a long moment of crying and hugging Hiccup, we let go and found ourselves outside with Hiccup being my guide. He showed me everything from the great hall to the dragon arena to the center of the village until we were stopped by Snotlout and his gang. I narrowed my eyes at him and the others and looked around, we were alone. "So, you think having a friend will protect you, Useless?" Snotlout smirked. Hiccup was shaking terribly but I put my hand on his shoulder and put him behind me making me the main target now. Snotlout's smirked dropped but only for a second. "Shouldn't have done that. Now you'll pay for what you did to me." Snotlout sneered cracking his knuckles. **'Let this human try!'** Wolf roared in excitement. Snotlout went for a punch but I was faster countering the fist towards the side and went for a jab to his nose. "Ow! Ow ow ow! Uh I think I'm going to black out!" And black out he did. Everyone in the area was shocked of how quick the fight ended. **'That's it?'** Wolf spoke disappointed then roared. **'Just one punch. ONE PUNCH AND HE BLACKS OUT!" **Like Wolf, I was disappointed and frowned until Tuffnut punched me in the cheek. Everything froze and I slowly looked at Tuffnut who was sweating bullets. "Uh, Wrong move?" He said nervously. I smiled surprising him and said 'nice punch' then grabbed him and his sister and slamming their heads together, knocking both of them out. **'I got to say that Tuffnut had guts punching you.' **Wolf praised the human. I nodded mentally and turned to Fishlegs, who was as pale as a ghost, and Astrid looking shocked by my strength and speed of taking down Snotlout and the Twins in just a few seconds. Fishlegs seemed like a nice guy but Astrid I don't know. "Leave." I growled coldly. Fishlegs screamed and ran like a monstrous nightmare was after him and Astrid slowly retreated but looked back before leaving. "Wow." I heard Hiccup behind me. I smirked and went to the great hall but not without Hiccup following me. Oh yeah I could get used to this.

The Raid

'Three Years of living on the island of Berk, I learned everything from reading and writing Norse to training of being a viking, Wolf didn't like that part but he accepted it. Oh, Stoick opened his home to me and I became Hiccup's roommate and became his best friend ...no, brother. But that didn't replace the hole that Zyrus left in my heart. No one can replace it, just muffle the pain. I'm 13 now and Hiccup is 15 and we were just sleeping until ..."Dragons." Hiccup said when he shut the door. I came down the stairs when I heard the word and instantly groaned. For the last three years the queen ordered the enslaved dragons to raid the island and capture me but instead of being captured and returning with their prize, they return empty handed but it hasn't stopped for years. "Come on Hiccup. TO THE FOOOOORGE!" I yelled dramatically. Hiccup rolled his eyes saying sure. A lot of the vikings told us to get inside because Hiccup is considered a nuisance as well as me because I become friends with him, well that's their problem. "Hiccup I would probably avoid that area before Stoick-" "Hiccup!" I was interrupted when Stoick grabbed the boy into the air. "What's he's doing out!? What are you doing out!? Get inside! Matt-" I knew my role. "Right. Get Hiccup to safety and take out any dragons." Stoick nodded and I sprint towards the forge with Hiccup by my side. Soon we found ourselves at the forge and Gobber telling us that we could of been carried off. "What? No, they wouldn't know what to do with all this." Hiccup said while posing his small muscles. **'After the raid, feed him lots of fish and mutton. Get him all fat up and train him till he drops. That should get him to have some impressive muscles.'** Wolf spoke mentally. I chuckled at both Hiccup and Wolf comments. "Well they need toothpicks don't they?" Gobber jokes. I rolled my eyes while me and Hiccup opened the shop and brought the broken weapons to work on them. I was about to hit a sword when I found Hiccup over the edge of the counter staring dreamily at Astrid. 'I don't like that girl.' **'Not a perfect mate for Hiccup either. Unless something happened that changed her mind about him. Hiccup? He needs a more appropriate name, don't you think?'** 'Agreed, how bout Kaylzrorth?' I asked jokingly. Wolf snorted chuckling in my head. **'As in the clumsy? Hiccup may be clumsy but he is very smart. Gifted even. How bout Payveg or Tyndag? Both mean bright and gifted by the ancient dragon tongue of Noctis.' **'What about a Shifter name?' **'I don't know it depends on the person. But I think Lightning is good for him because of his quick thinking and his speed ...if only he wouldn't stop tripping on his own feet.' **Wolf chortled. I snorted and caught Hiccup before Gobber could reach him but he complained. "Oh come on. Let me leave my mark." "You'll get your mark. All in the wrong places!" Gobber said pointing repeated at Hiccup's chest. He wouldn't have it however. "Come on, just one minute. I'll kill a dragon and I might even get a date." I felt Wolf rolled his eyes in the back of my head. I crossed my arms and pointed out a few things. "Hiccup. Your my best friend and brother. But you can't lift a hammer, swing a sword, or throw one of these." When I lifted the last thing a viking grabbed it and threw it at a gronckle and knocked it out of the sky. **'Another one lost.' **Wolf sadly crooned. Hiccup, the most stubborn brother of mine showed me and Gobber his invention, which I widen my eyes at. "Which is why I have this to throw it for me." Hiccup commented before it suddenly activated and hit a viking to the head. **'HAHAHA! NICE!'** Wolf laughed at the unfortunate viking. Gobber glared at Hiccup and walked towards him. "Now this here is what we're talking about!" "Minor Calibration issue-" Hiccup tried to explain but was interrupted by Gobber. "Don't. If you want to kill a dragon, you have stopped all ...this." Gobber said gesturing to Hiccup's body. Me and Wolf were horrified. To judge someone by their looks is not a way to make things better. "GOBBER! You just gestured to 'all' of him!" I yelled but he smiled and responded, "Yes! Matt's right, stop being all of you." Wolf and I screamed in my head of how idotic Gobber is being right now. Hiccup agreed with us coldly. "Ohhhh" "Ohhhh yeah" Gobber responded. "You think you can keep all of this raw vikingness contained. THEIR WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!" **'I agreed. If a hatchling's family keeps them isolated from the outside world. It will never prove itself to its family and the consequences can cause problems for both.'** I sighed. 'Sadly vikings don't care about the consequences. I can't believe Gobber would say that. OF ALL VIKINGS!' "I'll take my chances." Gobber replied blankly. "Sword. Sharpen. Now." Gobber handed Hiccup a sword to sharpen but before he left, he glanced at me only to flinch in fear when his eyes met mine. The message was clear. I was mad at him for what he said to Hiccup. I turned towards Hiccup and walked towards him. "Hiccup? Forget what Gobber-" I was interrupted when I heard the familiar sound of a night fury diving and the screaming of. "NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!" Then on cue, the vikings ducked for cover when the night fury fired its plasma bolt at the catapults. I turned towards Hiccup but he wasn't there and when I turned around Hiccup's invention was gone as well. My eyes slitted for a second. "Son of a eal-eater." I mumbled frustrated and ran to track him down. I soon found him screaming being chased by a monstrous nightmare. "Hiccup! I'm coming!" I yelled in fear. That's one of my weaknesses. I am completely vulnerable when my loved ones are in critical danger. But I can still fight if the option stands. I ran full speed at the dragon and unsheathed my claws ready to kill the dragon to protect Hiccup but Wolf stopped the claws halfway. **'No Nightshift! We need to keep what you are a secret or the village will kill you! Save Hiccup but don't use your dragonic weapons use your speed and agility!' **'Oh all right. We'll try it your way.' I sheathed my claws away and picked up my speed barely making it when all of a sudden Stoick came out of nowhere and tackled the dragon away from Hiccup. I jumped onto a crate and landed on the dragon's back and started slamming my fist on the dragon's head when it tried to shake me off but with no success. With one final hit I jumped off the dragon's back when it started to fly away and I landed right by Stoick. We soon turned towards a burning pillar which started tilting away and finally collapsing to reveal Hiccup but the pillar started destroying stuff causing me, Wolf and Hiccup to winced everytime and finally reached the captured nadders which allowed them to escape. "Sorry dad." Hiccup said. I watched the dragon's leave with our food once again and sighed, turning to the Chief's home until I heard "But I hit a night fury." I widen my eyes in disbelief and Wolf growled impossible and turned to ask how but it was interrupted when Stoick instantly grabbed the back of Hiccup's vest and carried him to the middle of the village but Hiccup kept going. "No I actually hit it. It crashed into the forest. We can send a scout party and then-" "STOP!" Stoick yelled shutting Hiccup up. "Just Stop. Whenever you show up, disaster follows! Winter is coming and I have an entire village to feed!" Stoick stated. Once again Hiccup made his famous sarcastic comments. "To be honest we could use a little less feeding." he sarcastically said. I glanced to my right and saw a few vikings taking offense to that comment and putting a hand on their stomach. **'He has a point. They need less drinking too.'** Wolf agreed but I still felt the disbelief of what Hiccup said and I agreed. Stoick didn't like Hiccup's comment. "THIS ISN'T A JOKE HICCUP! Why don't you follow the simplest orders?" Stoick said tiredly at the end. "It's just when I see a dragon, I just want to kill it. You know, It's who I am, dad." I put my hand on Hiccup shoulder and he turned to my direction. "Hiccup you are many things but a dragon killer. Isn't one of them." I said with a smile but it didn't cheer him up and Stoick didn't make it better. "Get him home. I got his mess to clean up." I growled and caught Stoick's attention. "Make sure Matt goes there too so he can actually watch Hiccup this time." Hiccup glanced at me in shock. Stoick never treats me like he does to Hiccup but I guess the tribe calling me an outcast has finally reached him. I felt Gobber's hand on my shoulder and I instantly growled a warning causing him to back off. I followed Hiccup to his house and the teens were there insulting Hiccup and me as well but only a little. I was stopped by Tuffnut however. Believe it or not, Tuffnut became my second best friend and we were the ultimate jokers in the village alongside with Ruffnut who disturbingly started to like me. He seems like a muttonhead but he is quite smart and enjoys a good chat. "So how in the world did you get in trouble Matt? The chief doesn't put the blame on you unless caught with me which it never happens since we always escape together thanks to you and cause even more chaos-" "Getting off subject Tuff." I interrupted with a smirk. He laughed in amusement. "Sorry, anyway why are you going with Use-I mean Hiccup to his house?" Tuffnut said nervously when he almost called Hiccup, Useless. He knew I didn't like it because Hiccup was my best friend and the last time he said it ...wellllll he was with Gothi for about a week but he still considered me his best friend and I as well. **'If only you can get Tuffnut as Hiccup's friend.'** Wolf thoughtfully said one day. "He's just having a rough day. I mean would you be angry if we are low on food and winter is coming and being raided every single night?" I then realized. "What am I saying? Of course you will think it will be fun because of all of the chaos." Tuffnut smiled confirming my observation. "You know it! Anyway you should get going. Looks like Gobber is getting annoyed by waiting for you it looks like." I glanced at Gobber and Tuffnut was right he was getting annoyed. I nodded to Tuff and said goodbye walking back to Hiccup and Gobber but I first knocked Snotlout unconscious when he said something bad to Hiccup. "I did hit it." Hiccup said referring to the night fury he hit. "Sure you did." Gobber stated sarcastically. "He doesn't listen to me." "It runs in the family." I said blankly not in the mood. "And when he does talk to me it is always with this scowl." Hiccup then does an impression of his father. "Excuse me barmaid. I believe you gave me the wrong offspring. I specifically ordered a boy with beefy arms with glory on the side! THIS HERE! This here is a talking fishbone! Oh and lets not forget you gave me the wrong guardian to protect my village and keep this fishbone in line. Who doesn't just do enough but also keep secrets from the entire village!" I felt my heart shatter. I still kept my secrets from the village and Stoick still doesn't trust me and what hurts the most is that I haven't told Hiccup of what I am. Hiccup met my saddened gaze and instantly regretted it. "M-Matt that wasn't what I meant. I was just saying that were unappreciative but y-you know you will always tell me everything right? You always have." My heart broke even more and I couldn't look at his green eyes. Those eyes remind me too much of Zyrus. "Y-Yeah I a-always do." I lied. **'Nightshift. I'm sure he'll understand. He isn't like any of the other vikings afterall.'** Wolf conforted me but I was still afraid. Gobber tried to make things better for us. "You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not that he doesn't like what's on the outside its whats INSIDE that he can't stand." It did not work. Hiccup and I stared dryly at him. "Thank you for summing that up." Hiccup and I responded at the same time. "Look the point is, just stop being something that your not." Gobber said trying to make us feel better. "We just want to be like you guys." Hiccup said and we left going into the house leaving Gobber sighing and walking away but he missed us going through the back door with Hiccup leading while I followed him to get answers. What a night.

Brothers Reunited Part 1

I wonder what the village is talking about this time. I bet it's another meeting to find the nest and I bet he used the same excuse of 'whoever stays will watch over Hiccup and me.' How perfect. Anyway Hiccup and I have spent all morning trying to find the night fury that Hiccup hit but I'm hoping we don't find him/her. One reason is that night furies are rare these days and one being hit will bring us closer to extinction. The other reason ...I don't want to know if the night fury is my dragonic brother, Zyrus. I can't face him and just thinking about him brings back too many bad memories. **"IT'S YOUR FAULT! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT SIRE IS DEAD!"** AGH! I still have nightmares that will haunt me forever. I wish I could just get rid of them but it ain't easy. "Agh! Where is it!? It should be right here in this area!" Hiccup yelled turning his frustration on his journal scribbling everywhere and finally closing it. "Most vikings lose their ax, or their helmet. But no, we seem to lose an entire dragon." I then notice a branch ready to be pushed away but ready go back swinging, and Hiccup was going to swat it. I tried to warn him. "Uh, Hiccup I wouldn't swat-" "OW!" Hiccup yelled in pain when the branch hit him in the face. I snickered at his misfortune. "That branch." I then notice a tree being cracked open. Like something crash into it and Hiccup notice as well. We followed our eyes to more of the damaged forest and decided to follow it. When we got to a little area Hiccup poked his head over a rock and instantly went back down gasping. He looked back up with me along the way and we couldn't believe our eyes. A night fury tied up, motionless. Hiccup became cheerful of his accomplishment while I was the opposite. "Yes! This changes everything Matt! I have slain this mighty beast!" Hiccup said while putting his left foot on the motionless dragon until it shifted startling both me and Hiccup, who was knocked back. We realized it was still alive. It's green eyes staring at Hiccup and m-Wait. His eyes. NO! IT CAN'T BE HIM! I was so shocked by the revelation of who the night fury might be I barely notice Hiccup was about to kill the dragon with his knife. I became fearful of what he was about to do. "HIC-" "I can't." Hiccup said lowering his knife. I released a breath of relief until I saw Hiccup cutting the ropes keeping the night fury trapped. I tried to stop him but with the last rope cut, the dragon pounced onto Hiccup alongside me and we became pin. Even my dragon strength didn't help because of the overwhelming familiar scent of the dragon. We stared into the night fury's slitted eyes while it stared back towards Hiccup but soon focused his attention on me. It took a glance of my face and instantly was staring at the scar on my left eye. Realization and shock appeared in his eyes and then he roared into Hiccup's face and took off but took me in the process. Out of Instinct, I knocked his paws away from my body and landed on the other side of the cove. I turned my direction to Hiccup but he was passed out, allowing me to transform into my night fury form and went into a battle stance towards the other night fury. His eyes were huge and he muttered a name. **"Nightshift?"** I froze immediately. It was him ...Zyrus. I started to growl when he took a step forward and froze when he heard my growled. He could tell that there was pain, anger and sadness in my eyes for just seeing him. After a long silence, I finally spoke. **"After all these years. After four long years, you would still say my name?" **Zyrus looked down and started shuffling nervously. **"I was looking for you after you left and-"** **"YOU LIE!"** I roared tears streaming down my dragonic snout. **"YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME! Y-YOU NEVER LOVED ME EVER SINCE I KILLED SIRE!" **I was in a mental breakdown and was ready to fight Zyrus but he surprised me. **"I WAS A FOOL! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER BLAMED YOU FOR SIRE'S DEATH!" **He yelled but he calmed. "**It was not your fault and you are wrong…. I will always love you my little brother."** Those last words broke me. I crumbled in a heap of scales and cried for the first time in four years. I felt Zyrus's wings closed around me and I pulled closer to my brother. My brother. The hole in my heart has once again been filled with his love and this time I'm making sure it stays forever until our deaths. But ...What of Hiccup? I can't just leave and Hiccup is like another brother to me. But since Zyrus can't fly I'll get them to-Wait a minute. I got out of Zyrus embrace and look at his tailfin and froze. Part of his tailfin was missing. I started crying again and turned to him. **"I swear on my life that one day I'll get you to fly again. Somehow."** I swore with determination. Zyrus smiled sadly and licked my face. **"I don't think you can fix this brother. Nothing can."** He said. I looked down sadly until my eyes widen and turned to the unconscious Hiccup. **'Dragons can't grow back tails but a human can make them. I like your thinking Nightshift. Except-" **Wolf hesitated. **'I need to convince him somehow.'** I replied mentally. Soon Hiccup was starting to move and wake up. I quickly turned to Zyrus and told him to hide and that I'll return later while I transformed back into my human form and ran towards Hiccup. "HICCUP! You alright, bro?" I spoke in fake concerned. Hiccup shook his head from his sleep and answered. "Yeah wait didn't the night fury took you." "uh, yeah but you know me-" "Arg. I keep forgetting your a born dragon killer." Hiccup said. I frowned at the words 'dragon killer' because I am a dragon, a night fury to be exact. When Hiccup saw my frowned he misunderstood what it meant. "I'm sorry! You're about my height and build and people can sometimes think that you wouldn't be able to kill a dragon!" I sighed in annoyance until I just realized something. "I didn't kill the night fury but why did you released it instead of killing it?" I said in confusion. I was relieved that Hiccup didn't kill Zyrus but I wanted to know why. Hiccup eyes widen and didn't say anything but I knew better. He saw it. He saw the feelings of fear and understanding. The same thing that happened to me all those years ago. "I thought bringing a dragon head, especially a night fury, will get you the respect of the village and your father?" I asked waiting for an answer. Hiccup's shoulders slumped and started to walk back to the village. "Yeah but after this. I don't think I'll ever be one of them. I'll forever be Useless" My eyes become slits and I instantly grabbed Hiccup shoulder firmly but gently. He stopped immediately, knowing what I'm about to say is serious. "Hiccup. You are right. You'll never be one of the vikings. Because you are more than that." I turned my head towards where we just left and continued. "You showed that dragon mercy. You showed an enemy mercy and freed him and he chose to spare you as well. That type of compassion is the most powerful thing in the world, Hiccup and if used right you can gain powerful allies. But you also need trust as well. Trust in your friends and instincts. You are not Useless Hiccup, your misguided because you don't trust yourself and let everyone get to you. I know this sounds like Astrid talking but a warrior learns to follow orders, but also to follow their own heart despite what others think. You are a warrior Hiccup and I believe you can become a great leader one day. You just need to follow your heart and do what you think is right." I said with a smile and chuckle because of Hiccup's awed expression. "How did you do that ...that inspiring speech." Hiccup asked still in awe. I smiled remembering the exact same words I told Hiccup that my mentor, Killas told me. "I was taught by my mentor, Killas. When everyone looked down on me he would say the same words to me that I just told you now. Also it is part of my gift." Hiccup was confused on the last part. "What gift?" "NOTHING." I replied immediately. Hiccup seemed surprised by my outburst but he respected my privacy and let it go. Sadly Wolf wasn't the same. **'YOU IDIOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL HIM!?'** I shook my head in pain and replied. **'He's not ready. I'll tell him. But not now.' 'Fine. But remember your own words, compassion is the most powerful but it is nothing without trust. TRUST, NIGHTSHIFT. Don't forget it and one day he will find out. Question is, will you tell him? Or will he find out on his own and you will lose his trust?' **I sighed in annoyance but deep down I knew he was right. I will tell Hiccup as soon as I think he's ready. I didn't have to wait long to find out.

Welcome to Dragon Training

After an hour of running to the village we finally found ourselves inside Hiccup's house but Stoick was apparently waiting for us. I motioned Hiccup up the stairs with me and we tried to sneak up but with Hiccup's 'amazing' luck the stairs creaked. "Son." Hiccup became nervous. "Uh dad! I uh have to tell you something." He said while coming down with me alongside him. "I also have something tell you and Matt." Stoick said. I sat down on a piece of wood and listened. **'They'll talk at the same time and go 'what?'** Wolf said and laughed when they did. "You first." Hiccup said. Stoick sighed. "Ok, you got your wish. Dragon training tomorrow." My eyes widen. Uh oh. Hiccup instantly regretted his decision. "Oh man I should of went first. You know there are too many dragon slaying vikings, I think we need more bread-making vikings-" "Bread making vikings? Really?" I interrupted with a blank look. Hiccup looked at me annoyed and I raised my hands in defense. "You need this." Stoick said giving Hiccup an axe. "I don't want to fight dragons, dad." Hiccup said nervously. Stoick chuckled of course. "Of course you want to fight dragons." I frowned. Hiccup doesn't want to. "Ok rephrase that. I can't kill dragons." Hiccup said louder. "But you will kill dragons." Stoick said with a frown. "No I'm pretty sure that I can't kill dragons." Hiccup tried to convince his father. "Hiccup." "Are you even listening." Hiccup said before being interrupted by Stoick. "This is serious, son! When you lift this weapon with you. You walk like us." **'Oh sure walk like a buffoon.'** I smirked. "You speak like us." **'Great! Hiccup will talk like them! Nightshift, get the soap.'** I laughed mentally at that. "You think like us." **'What's thinking all you have are rocks for brains.'** I frowned at that. **'What? It's true."** "No more...this" Stoick said gesturing to Hiccup. My eyes slitted but only for a moment. "You just gestured to all of him." I said annoyed. "Deal?" Stoick said ignoring me. "This conversation sounds one-sided." **'just like the other conversations, Hiccup.' **"Deal!?" Stoick said firmly. Hiccup sighed. "Deal." Stoick nodded. "Good, and Matt? Keep an eye on Hiccup. I don't want another mess up." I snarled lowly but not enough for him to hear and nodded. **'HE HAS SOME NERVE!' **Wolf roared. Once Stoick left for the expedition to the nest, which he won't find anytime soon, I turned to Hiccup and snarled. "You need to teach him that he's underestimating us." Hiccup responded by raising his hands to the air and yelled. "YOU THINK HE'S GOING TO LISTEN!?" **'He has a point.'** Wolf spoke. I sighed. "Lets just go to bed. We need the sleep. And NO excuses on projects, last time you did that I could barely fly-I mean walk straight!" I almost revealed my secret. Hiccup raised his eyebrow and stepped forward and I felt cornered like a wild animal well I am a dragon. "Ever since we found that night fury you been acting strangely. Matt what's going on?" Hiccup asked concerned. I want to tell him but I can't, not now. But maybe if I reveal some of my past his curiosity will be sated. Hopefully. "I knew that night fury long ago." I said revealing some of my past. "Wait What!? You knew that night fury!?" Hiccup said in shocked. I waved my hand in stop motion. "I'll tell you later but for now you need to trust me, Ok." "Ok, but still you knew and I feel like there's more of your story than let on." Hiccup said suspiciously. I snarled and Hiccup flinched at my words. "Let. It. Go." Hiccup nodded his head but I could see the hurt in his eyes and my dragonic personality isn't helping in the matter, weird it's never …that aggressive before. "I'm sorry Hiccup it's just been a long day. Hopefully we'll survive dragon training. I bet Gobber will probably say…" "Welcome to Dragon Training!" Gobber gleefully introduced to us this morning. "No turning back." I heard Astrid whispered thanks to my dragon hearing. "I hope I get some serious burns. I want to feel the pain." Tuffnut spoke out loud. I laughed at his last sentence while Hiccup sarcastically said, "Yeah pain. Love it." Everyone turned to our direction with disgust and disappointment but they wouldn't dare say anything while I was with Hiccup. "Tuff if you got serious burns there is a chance that you'll be crippled and the public won't be attracted to you anymore." I said chuckling. Tuffnuts eyes widen from what I just said. "By Loki your right Matt! I need to have my handsome image. Thanks for keeping my mind straight." "Which Mind? The unstable or the stupid?" I smirked while Tuffnut glared. "You sir are playing a dangerous game! Also was that a trick question?" I was about to answer "stupid then" but Gobber interrupted our conversation. "Let's get started. Whoever does well in training will have the honor of killing their first dragon in front of the entire village." Gobber explained and Snotlout, as always, teases Hiccup and me. "Hiccup already killed a night fury and demon boy killed more dragons than anyone so does that make them disqualified or…" Twins laughed until Snotlout called me demon boy and Astrid and Fishlegs flinched and froze. "What did you just call me?" I coldly snarled with Hiccup and Gobber trying to calm me down and having a hard time holding me. Snotlout laughed uncomfortably and tried to avoid my gaze but when he glances at my eyes he becomes afraid. Astrid understood the situation and punched Snotlout in the stomach instantly making me calm again. Ever since I became a Berkian Astrid wanted to know more about me and she figured out what helps calm me down or what makes me angry and once upon a time we were friends but we drifted apart because of the coldness she gives to Hiccup. I nodded my thanks and we joined the rest of the teens but not while Gobber was talking to us. "Don't worry Hiccup. Your small and weak. They'll think of you as sick or insane and go for more viking like teens. As for you Matt, you are capable of dealing with them but with all the increased raiding and dragons chasing you, well I hope you had a light breakfast." "You better hope you have a light breakfast Gobber because your increasing your chances of losing another limb if you keep calling Hiccup weak." I growled. Hiccup glanced at me in concern and I don't blame him because ever since my reunion with Zyrus my dragonic side became erratic, especially since the queen constantly invades my mind with the combination of staying in my human form and the urge to transform and fly became harder and harder to resist her and Wolf doesn't help since he's resisting it as well but once he breaks I'll break and I'm afraid of what happens if anyone besides a dragon is near. Gobber hobbled forward with a smile apparently not hearing my threat. "Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight! The Deadly Nadder!" "Speed: eight; Armor: twelve." I heard Fishlegs says and decided to join in. "The Hideous Zippleback!" "Plus eleven times two." I stated. Fishlegs turns to me and grins since we love to compare dragon facts. **'For a human, legs that are fish aren't bad in knowing dragon's stats. I say intelligence: forty-two.'** Wolf stated proudly towards Fishlegs intelligence. "The Monstrous Nightmare!" "Firepower: fifthteen." "Eyesight: nine." Fishlegs and I said. "The Terrible Terror!" "Attack: eight; Venom: twelve!" "Intelligence: six!" "CAN YOU TWO STOP THAT!?" Gobber yelled and placed his hand on a lever and continued calmly. "And ...the Gronckle." Fishlegs leaned towards me and whispered, "Jaw strength: eight." "Twelve if hungry." I whispered back with a smirk. "Woah woah wait! Aren't you going to teach us first!?" Snotlout said panicky. I snorted and replied, "You forget that Gobber believes in learning on the job." "I believe in learning on the job." Gobber said and activated the lever, freeing the gronckle from its prison. Everyone split up to avoid the dragon and I almost got smashed to the wall but I slid under the dragon who slammed into the wall destorianting it for a second. "Todays about survival. If you get blasted, your dead!" 'Thanks for the reminder.' I thought to myself. "Quick! What's the first thing you need?" Gobber instructed. "A doctor!?" Hiccup yelled and I rolled my eyes of his answers. "Plus five speed!?" Fishlegs blurted out and I got irritated. "A shield!" I yelled alongside with Astrid. We both glanced at each other and split up towards the shields when Gobber told us to get them. "Your most important piece of equipment is your shield! If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield!" Gobber instructed while helping Hiccup with his shield. I rolled to the left, grabbing my shield in the process, when I found a fireball came towards me and almost took my body if it wasn't for my agility and instincts. "SCALES! That was too close!" I yelled and turned and saw that the Tuffnut and Ruffnut were fighting over a shield. **'I heard of being distracted during a battle, but this is just ridiculous.'** Wolf chuffed mentally. 'What do you expect? Their the Twins.' I thought to Wolf. I heard a snort meaning true and then the twins shield exploded into splinters and knocked the twins into a daze getting them out. "Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!" Expected. "Those shields are good for another thing: noise!" I widen my eyes and cursed. I hate noise especially with my dragon hearing. "Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim!" I heard Gobber say before the teens started hitting their weapons against their shields and causing me and the gronckle to shake our heads violently. Everything became blurry and I couldn't focus and almost fell to the ground if Hiccup hadn't caught me. I could barely focused but I could tell there was worry and confusion on his face before the gronckle blasted Fishlegs shield to pieces knocking us out of our stupor. The noise thankfully stopped and I got up surprising Hiccup and laughed when I saw Snotlout got out as well. It was just me, Hiccup and Astrid left. Hiccup turned towards towards Astrid and smiled a bit. "So, I guess it's just you and me, huh?" He said to Astrid. Oh lovely. "Nope, just you." She said and ran away leaving me and Hiccup alone with the gronckle who fired a lava blast between us knocking Hiccup's shield away from him and blinding me for a minute. "Last shot left! Hiccup!" I heard Gobber yell. I turned towards the gronckle who was charging towards Hiccup and pinned him to the wall and was about to fire. I became enraged and only one thing was clear: protect Hiccup. "NO!" I roared and with unnatural speed I crashed into the dragon making it miss Hiccup by a head. The gronckle was desoriated but I didn't give it any chance to adjust. I smashed my fists into the gronckles side dodging a bite in the process and unsheathed my claws slicing into the gronckles hard skin making it roar in pain. I smelt the gronckle's fear and tried to escape and beg for mercy but I grabbed the gronckles tail and pulled knocking the dragon to the ground and I got close to the dragon's face. My eyes were slitted and I snarled in dragon with only the gronckle hearing. **"If you dare try to kill Hiccup again, I will slit your throat and feed on your entrails. Am I clear!?"** The gronckle eyes widen and replied fearfully in a femine voice, **"Y-Your a s-shifter? O-Of course, just p-please don't kill me! D-Death by a shifter is worse than any d-death caused by h-humans!" **I snarled one last time and finally let the gronckle go who quickly went back to her cage, and turned being greeted by shocked expressions from everyone. I ignored them and went towards Hiccup who had a dumb struck expression on his face, so I did what I always do to snap him out of it. I slap him. *Smack* "OW! Was that really necessary!?" He yelled which I replied blankly, "Yes." Gobber finally got out his stupor and said, "Well that was intense as always Matt. Anyway a dragon will always ...always go for the kill." The last part was directed towards Hiccup who had a thoughtful expression on his face. I smirked knowing he wants answers. "Why didn't you?" Hiccup asked to no one. We were back in the forest studying the ropes that Hiccup cut to free my brother. I answered his question. "You freed him. You gave him mercy and he the same to you. Not all dragons want to kill, they just want to be left alone." Hiccup nodded but he asked something that made me tense. "What was that about in the arena? I have never seen you like that before and ...actually I don't know what I saw but I swear that you had claws." He said shaking his head but he became suspicious when I avoided eye contact with him. "Matt? Do you have something to say?" He asked narrowing his eyes. I was sweating bullets but I calmly told a white-lie. "You remembered that I wore gloves during raids and at the arena?" Hiccup became confused but he nodded. "Well like you, I invented something to help me in battle. Within the gloves are retractable claw-shaped blades and it took a long time to build and find the materials for it." I lied smiling at the end. Hiccup's eyes widen and exclaimed, "That's incredible, Matt! Hidden weapons that's just a finger away! This will definitely change the turn in battle!" Then he frowned. "But you still haven't answer on what happened to you at the arena?" I frowned but I answered after a minute. "You were in danger. You're basically my brother and I care a lot about you. I can't stand around while your getting killed." "What about your unnatural speed?" Hiccup asked. "Are you seriously asking about my speed when I'm the fastest and strongest viking despite my physical appearance?" I stated gesturing to my muscles. "Ha ha. Yeah your right. But thanks Matt for saving me ...but I'm worried for you." Hiccup said to me. I raised my eyebrow in question if it was about the dragon I beat and decided to head towards the cove. I heard Hiccup stuttered in disbelief and then I felt a hand on my shoulder and on instinct I instantly grabbed the perpetrator arm and threw him to the ground and put my blade to his throat.** 'Kill him.' **I heard the queen's voice and wanted to obey that sweet voice and just do her bidding. "MATT WAIT!" I heard throughout the ordeal and looked towards the voice and I felt myself froze when I found my blade at Hiccup's throat. I reeled back and spoke fearfully, "OH GODS! HICCUP I'M SO SORRY!" Hiccup nodded and slowly got up aware of my fear state. "This is why I'm worried about you Matt. This has been going on ever since you first came to Berk three years ago. Please. Tell me what's going on." Hiccup pleaded but I refused to look into his eyes. "I'm sorry Hiccup but its too personal and the only way for me to tell you is to gain the night fury's trust. That's all I can say." I hate telling Hiccup that but its all I can say. Hiccup finally gave up interrogating me when he realized it was pointless. After a few minutes, we arrived at the cove but Zyrus wasn't there. Hiccup picked up a scale and observed it until a black blur flew in front of us and scaring us back. It was Zyrus and he was trying to fly. I was trying so hard not to cry but the guilt was immense. "You ok, Matt?" Hiccup said worriedly. I shook my head with tears in my eyes. "He can't fly. He loves flying and you took that from him." I cried


	2. I'm sorry

**I'm sorry everyone for the very long chapter. I will get it fixed and edited, so for now the story has been canceled but an edited version will be put in my profile for those who don't want a very long chapter of 22,000 words. Thanks for the support and I will get it fixed soon. Again thank you.**

**-Nightshift The Dragon Shifter**


End file.
